


𝕤𝕞𝕦𝕥, 𝕗𝕝𝕦𝕗𝕗, 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕒𝕟𝕘𝕤𝕥 𝕕𝕦𝕞𝕡

by damncommie



Category: Haikyuu!!, Overwatch (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, One Shot, Sad Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, y/n is cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damncommie/pseuds/damncommie
Summary: This book consist of my art dumps but I want to make sure you readers enjoy this :). I have come so far in writing and this is the place where I want to post my works without getting judged lol.Have fun reading readers ily :)
Relationships: Agatsuma Zenitsu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hashibira Inosuke/Reader, Kamado Tanjirou/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. REQUESTS & INTRO

Hello !

It's ben a while since the last time I published, but I want to make it up to you guys.

Feel free to request all you like, with the characters included in the tags of course.

So sorry but I haven’t been able to stay in characters with the other characters that are not mentioned in the tags, I will update the tags soon if I improved in being in character with those who are not included in the tags :D. 

These are the explaination for yous

Y/N - Your Name

H/C - Hair Color

E/C - Eye Color

C/N - Child's Name

I guess thats pretty much it, 

I WILL APPRECIATE REQUESTS :'D SO FEEL FREE


	2. Asahi Azumane / Reader [ Mondays ] FLUFF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by : @Vexelier_Suix_Chiper
> 
> cc:
> 
> "Hi!! I'd like to request an Asahi fluff -w-
> 
> Character: Asahi Azumane
> 
> Reader: Male!Reader (Or Gender Neutral if you're uncomfortable with writing Male-)
> 
> Genre: Fluff
> 
> Plot:  
> Asahi's having a really bad day, a bad day at work, not being able to concentrate on his new designs, rude customers, etc. So he comes home all tired and grumpy, not in the mood to even hang his jacket up properly. [Y/n]'s in their room doing his own work and Asahi demands to be cuddled, which [Y/n] gladly complies to after seeing how tired Asahi looks.
> 
> Yeah I just want a cuddly/grumpy/pouty Asahi-
> 
> TwT
> 
> Arigato~"  
> ____________________________________  
> OHOHO A CUTE POUTY ASAHI?! IM GONNA GIVE SUM GOOD SNACCSSS, also hi bb thank you for the request OwO, to make this neutral for everyone :3 i'm going to make this gender neutral so everyone can enjoy :D ILY.
> 
> Warnings : fluff, suggestive

_**Monday is the worst day.** _

Asahi HATES Monday. Did I say hate? I meant he DESPISES Monday. Every little incident involving him always resides on a Monday. It varies really, sometimes though it gets really bad that it somehow struck an anger nerve that you didn't know your loving boyfriend has. He is always giddy and cheerful. Honestly, he would rather spend his Mondays working at home with you on his sight. You always knew how to cheer him up even by the slightest, it would make a huge difference on Mondays, **especially** on Mondays.

Recently, each week had gotten worse to the point that it also affected other days. Your boyfriend has been sleep deprived because of designer's block. You of course on the other hand tries to help as much as you can, making him ginger tea for his headaches, and sometimes peppermint to make him feel relaxed. You do house chores on a daily basis and even took care of his chores. 

Today was no different. You waited anxiously on the couch, tapping your foot lightly against the wooden floor. It was already 10 P.M. and usually your boyfriend would be here by 8:30. Dinner that you prepared a few hours prior had gotten cold and the only sounds that you can hear is the tapping of your foot and the forgotten clock on the wall. You texted and called him a few times before, but sadly his phone was out of reach. The sound of the door creaking resonates to your ears, making you stand up. You rushed to the hallway where you met a pair of exhausted eyes lurking in the dim light. The figure was taking his shoes off clumsily and his coat lays forgotten on the floor.

"I'm home," Asahi sighed. His eyes meeting yours lazily.

"Where were you? I called you multiple times but you didn’t answer! Do you know how worried I was?" You barked at him. You knew deep down that you really shouldn't be scolding him for coming home so late, but what could you do? You were really worried. Though, you felt a pang of guilt in your chest for yelling at him when he just got home. You knew how stressed he has been lately, and you are willing to do anything for him to feel relaxed. Asahi took a step forward towards you and even stumbled on his feet. The figure hugs you and rests his head on your shoulders. "I'm sorry baby, but I'm really tired, can we talk about this later?" He cooed. You melt into his embrace and sighed. Your hands wrapped around him and soothingly caress his back, returning the hug.

"Welcome home," you replied to his statement. You could feel it - his heart beating ever so slightly. And then you hear a sniffle. Asahi's embraces you tighter than before and melts into your shoulder. You pat his back and tries to calm him down from crying. You rarely see him cry. The last time he cried was when you accepted his confession in high school. You attempted to calm him down by whispering sweet nothings to his ear. 

"I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know you've been stressed out lately, I should've understood you better.." You sighed. Your boyfriend prolongs the embrace before letting go and looking at you. His lips turn into a curl and his cheeks are puffed and red from crying, not to mention his swollen eyes. He pouted, "Still, you could've welcomed me with a warm hug or a 'Welcome Home' before you decided to lash at me.." He cooed. Asahi barely gets clingy and pouty, you're burning this image to your head because of how cute he looks right now. "I'm sorry baby- but I've been waiting all night do you know how worried I was?" You playfully pout back. You took his hands in yours and swung it playfully, "Will yew fowgive me babyy?" You stated in a playful tone.

"No. But, only if you give me cuddles, and hugs, and kisses, then I might just forgive you." He fake pouted, but you could see a little grin on the edge of his lips. _Oh Asahi, you are being so adorable right now._ "Yes, sir!" You quickly obliged and lead your boyfriend to the couch where you set up a bunch of blankets and soft pillows. You ran quickly to the kitchen to reheat the forgotten dinner on the table and make him some hot chocolate. He deserves every little treatment right now. When you returned Asahi was already snuggled up on the couch and saving you a place beside him. You placed the hot cocoa down on the coffee table and set up Netflix for his favorite shows. You took your place beside him and leaned onto his broad chest. All that volleyball in high school did a number on his body. Asahi is very quick to be affectionate with you. He slides his hands onto your waist and lift you up to set you on his lap. 

Asahi smiled at you warmly, "What did I do to deserve such a wonderful soul like you?" You giggled. You then proceed to nudge your forehead to his. Breathing in his scent and wrapping your hands around his neck. Your eyes looked at each other for how you felt eons. "I love you, Asahi." You said before leaning in for a kiss. Slowly closing your eyes and let the momentum build. You lips locked with one another. Asahi's goatee tickled your chin and you giggle. The kiss was warm and passionate and as warm as the sunset. It made your stomach flip and the butterflies wild. It reminds you every time why you fell in love with him in the first place. Asahi's tongue rolled on your bottom lip asking for permission. Of course you'd let him. His hands caresses your back, to you sides and down to your ass. Giving it a firm squeeze. You moaned onto the kiss, quickly breaking it. "A-Asahi.." You shyly muttered. His face was gleaming in the dim light as a smirk curled on his lips.

He leaned into your ear and whispered, "You know, there's one more thing that you could do to help me release all this tension and stress." He cooed.

"Asahi!"


End file.
